Don't Be Happy
by n4oK0
Summary: Don't be happy, don't ever be happy. I need you to just think about the times that only you and I know. I don't want you to throw it away, so please don't leave me. WONKYU, CHANGBUM, YUNJAE, SASUFEMNARU. Un-betaed, OOC, AU, OC, Cross, Fem!Naruto, GS. One Shoot.


Hi my wonderfull amazing readers. Nao is back. Really, really back. Nao baru aja balik dari liburan nih, huehehe… #norakmodeison

Karena baru balik dari liburan yang seru banget di negara 'FINE' makanya Nao ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan share FF ini. FF ini adalah FF yang seharusnya Nao ikutan dalam kontes FF yang diselenggarakan oleh WKC. Namun karena suatu dan lain hal, kontesnya batal T^T (makanya formatnya agak lain dari FF Nao yang biasanya)

Ya sutralah… It's okay for Nao. At least, Nao masih bisa share ke amazing readers yang kueren abiz. Sorry kalo FF ini ga sesuai harapan tapi Nao harap semua suka dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak.

Special thanks for my lovely unn indy, unn sita, unn anies, unn rina, vie and siwonniesm. Lalu admin WKC yang hit bingits serta SuciiCho untuk posternya yang as always, so cool and sophisticated.

Oh satu lagi. Nao itu penggemar berat SN dari Naruto jadi muup kalo ada yang kurang berkenan dengan pair satu itu yak. Anggap aja orang beneran kkkk…

Udah ah. Nao kebanyakan omong nanti amazing readers ga sempat ngereview deh.

Gomen untuk typos dan kegajean FF ini ya.

Sankyu and peace all

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ (and SasuNaru of course) :D

**^^n4oK0^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Don't Be Happy **

**Author : n4oK0**

**Main Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun**

**Supporting Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Kibum, Sasuke, Naruto, Hyukjae, Donghae, Moonbin**

**Genre : GS**

**Rated : PG 13 to M (For Language Use)**

**Disclaimer : ****All casts are belong to their self and God, Mamamoo and Bumkey and their respective agency. Naruto belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto-sensei. Poster by SuciiCho**

**Inspired : Don't Be Happy by Mamamoo feat. Bumkey**

**Warning : ****Un-betaed, OOC, AU, OC, Romance, Drama, Cross, Fem!Naruto**

**Summary : ****Don't be happy, don't ever be happy. I need you to just think about the times that only you and I know. I don't want you to throw it away, so please don't leave me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa ini?

Mengapa aku ada disini?

Apa yang aku lakukan disini?

Mengapa dia ada disana?

Mengapa semua orang terlihat bahagia sementara aku…

Kau…

Mengapa kau juga sama seperti mereka?

Mengapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bahagia.

Hal sederhana yang diinginkan oleh setiap manusia di bumi ini. Tidak ada yang tidak ingin bahagia. Tidak ada yang ingin agar orang yang dicintainya tidak bahagia.

Ya, tentu saja. Tidak ada satu pun yang menginginkan hal tersebut. Terlalu kejam jika ada yang berpikir demikian. Orang yang berpikiran jika orang lain lebih baik tidak bahagia.

Namun…

Bagaimana jika ada orang yang seperti itu?

Apa kamu akan menilainya sebagai orang yang kejam, orang yang jahat, orang yang tidak memiliki hati disaat keinginannya itu memang dilandasi oleh sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa dipahami oleh orang lain?

Apakah salah jika itulah keinginanan sebenarnya dari…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini satu lagi pegawai baru untuk kantor cabang Busan. Dia akan mulai bergabung bulan depan."

Ucapan Kim Kibum membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menghitung potongan pajak pernghasilan para pegawai langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Wanita berpotongan rambut pendek ikal sebahu itu menatap kesal melalui kacamata minusnya ke arah Kibum.

"Kau pasti bercanda bukan Kibum-ssi. Lagi!" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan. Dia kesal dan ingin sekali berteriak kepada si pembawa berita namun Kyuhyun masih sadar dia berada dimana. Meski ruangannya tertutup, namun satu teriakan keras saja, pasti akan membuat beberapa pegawai yang berdekatan dengan ruangannya akan langsung menghampiri dirinya dan Kibum. Rasa ingin tahu setiap pegawai di kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja sungguh menakutkan.

"Ya, lagi. Dan kali ini jangan arahkan kekesalanmu kepadaku. Bukan aku yang merekrut pegawai baru itu tapi Siwon-ssi. Jadi kalau kau mau protes, katakan saja kepada dia secara langsung." Decak Kibum sama kesalnya dengan Kyuhyun. Wanita yang memiliki kulit seputih salju; dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahu yang diikat tinggi seperti buntut kuda itu menatap sengit ke arah Kyuhyun.

Bukan rahasia lagi keduanya tidak menyukai satu sama lain.

Dan coba tebak apa alasannya?

Apalagi kalau bukan karena urusan paling klise bagi sebagian wanita.

Pria.

Yang satu adalah mantan kekasih, yang satu adalah kekasih baru. Lalu pria beruntung itu…

Ah lupakan. Justru pria itu bisa dikatakan tidak beruntung karena harus selalu pusing tujuh keliling karena kedua wanita tersebut.

"Kibum-ah, kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang."

Ah! Waktu yang tepat. Pria yang sedang dibicarakan itu menampakan batang hidungnya. Pria yang mematahkan hati salah satu dari kedua wanita yang sekarang melihat ke arahnya.

"A-aa… Maaf, tampaknya aku mengganggu kalian." Tutur pria itu sedikit sungkan dan tak enak hati karena sudah masuk begitu saja, ketika Kyuhyun masih berada diruangannya. Mantan kekasih Kyuhyun itu mengira Kyuhyun sudah pulang karena jam kerja telah usai tiga jam yang lalu. Sedangkan dirinya dan Kibum masih berada di lingkungan kantor hanya karena dirinya menemani Kibum yang lembur.

"Changminnie! Sebentar ya. Ini. Semua informasi tentang pegawai baru itu ada didalam map ini. Aku pergi. Aku masih punya kehidupan selain harus berkutat dengan lingkungan kantor. Lembur ini membuatku ingin bersantai dengan KEKASIHKU. Pasti menyenangkan. Ah! Aku sarankan sesekali Kyuhyun-ssi juga mencoba mencari sesuatu selain pekerjaanmu dan mungkin seseorang yang mau menemanimu. Itu pun jika ada yang mau denganmu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. _Bye_ Kyuhyun-ssi. Ayo Minnie." Cibir Kibum sambil tak lupa menekankan kata 'kekasihku' di kalimat panjangnya itu. Cibiran Kibum hanya ditanggapi decihan dari Kyuhyun. Dia ingin sekali membalas perkataan Kibum dan mungkin sedikit ditambah dengan mencakar wajah cantik namun menyebalkan itu, namun semua niat itu diurungkan oleh Kyuhyun karena mata coklat madunya melihat pemandangan paling menyesakan hati.

Didepan pintu ruangannya, Kibum bergelayut manja di lengan Changminnie atau Shim Changmin. Tak hanya itu saja, mantan kekasihnya tersebut seakan menabur garam di luka yang belum sembuh benar; dengan mengusap rambut Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum lembut. Kibum pun membalasnya dengan menaruh kecupan di pipi Changmin yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman lebar dari Changmin.

_Kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku Minnie-ah._ Batin Kyuhyun terluka akan kemesraan Kibum dan Changmin.

Kyuhyun kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Changmin dan Kibum meski airmatanya sudah mengkhianati Kyuhyun. Kegigihannya dalam bekerja tak berlangsung lama kala Kyuhyun melempar pulpen yang dipegangnya dengan kasar sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun. Shim Changmin hanya masa lalumu. Masa lalu yang harus segera kau hapus! Kau pasti bisa!" seru Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu membuka kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah komputer layar datar miliknya, sebelum tatapan dan pikirannya kembali melayang kepada Changmin dan Kibum.

Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih tak bisa menerima keputusan Changmin yang memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua setelah dua tahun menjalin kasih. Kyuhyun tak mengerti dimana kesalahannya. Apa selama ini Kyuhyun kurang memperhatikan Changmin? Apa Changmin mulai bosan akan kesibukan Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka semakin menjauh? Bukan kemauan Kyuhyun sendiri mengapa dia semakin sibuk. Salahkan perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja yang mempromosikan Kyuhyun enam bulan lalu sebagai salah satu manager di departemen sumber daya manusia.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan pikirannya melayang ke kandasnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Changmin. Kyuhyun berpikir, apa karena perbedaan status mereka sekarang; dengan jabatan Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari Changmin sehingga pria itu merasa tidak nyaman dan minder kepadanya?

Apa mungkin itu penyebabnya?

Entahlah.

Yang Kyuhyun tahu. Changmin memutuskan dirinya lima bulan yang lalu dan hanya berselang dua minggu dari perpisahan mereka, Changmin sudah mendapatkan pengganti dirinya.

Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi utnuk kesekian kalinya. Wanita itu tak mengerti mengapa begitu mudahnya Changmin meninggalkannya hanya dengan alasan bahwa dirinya merasa tidak menemukan kecocokan lagi dengan Kyuhyun; bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi dan telah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar Changmin cintai.

Alasan seperti itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti barang bekas yang tidak berguna dan sudah sepantasnya dibuang.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal kala dia mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu. Kekesalannya dan sakit hatinya semakin menjadi ketika pilihan Changmin harus jatuh kepada Kim Kibum, asisten manager yang baru direkrut oleh perusahaan ini setahun yang lalu.

Wanita cantik itu yang sudah mengalihkan dunia Changmin dari Kyuhyun.

Wanita licik seperti rubah betina yang begitu Kyuhyun benci.

"Membusuklah kalian berdua di neraka!" umpat Kyuhyun lagi sembari melempar pigura yang berisi fotonya saat berdua dengan Changmin. Entah karena apa Kyuhyun masih saja menyimpan pigura dan foto itu sampai sekarang. Akan tetapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, ditambah dengan kejadian tadi, tampaknya Kyuhyun akan mulai membuang semua barang yang mengingatkan dirinya tentang Changmin.

"Tampaknya kau sibuk. Perlu aku kembali besok pagi?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari suara bass itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya lagi.

Disana, dipintu itu, tampak seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pendek dengan sedikit poni. Alis tebalnya terlihat terangkat sedikit dengan sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman…

Bukan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai. Seringai yang ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sang pendatang baru tersebut sebelum tertawa remeh. Dia kenal betul orang yang ada didepannya sekarang. Orang yang sudah membuatnya harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras menghitung ulang pengeluaran untuk biaya gaji pegawai karena perekrutan dalam skala besar yang dilakukannya. Orang yang membuat Kyuhyun harus memutar otak untuk bisa membuat proposal baru untuk nominal bonus; itu pun jika perusahaan masih berniat memberikan bonus tahunan lebih banyak dari tahun lalu. Orang yang membuat Kyuhyun harus 'membujuk' tim pemasaran untuk membocorkan keuntungan perusahaan yang sekiranya akan di dapat dalam paruh tahun ini. Semua itu dilakukan Kyuhyun agar rencana tahunan dapat terealisasi dengan benar sesuai hitungannya.

Orang inilah yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun menyesali promosinya sendiri.

Orang dengan jenis kelamin lelaki itu, orang menyebalkan yang membuat Kyuhyun susah, orang yang diberi nama oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan nama Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon adalah salah satu dari 4 manajer di divisi sumber daya manusia selain Kyuhyun. Siwon adalah yang bertanggung jawab untuk penerimaan dan penempatan pegawai. Siwon di rekrut dari sebuah perusahaan asing terkemuka di negeri Paman Sam. Kinerjanya begitu sempurna sehingga dia menjadi incaran pesaing perusahaan tersebut sampai akhirnya Siwon justru memilih bekerja di perusahaan lokal di negara kelahirannya sendiri, dengan gaji yang mungkin setengah dari gaji yang dia terima dulu. Sehingga tidak heran jika banyak yang bertanya mengapa Siwon lebih memilih bekerja disini.

Untuk urusan itu, masih menjadi misteri yang tak terpecahkan sampai saat ini.

Lain itu, lain sekarang. Sekarang, meski Kyuhyun mengakui kinerja Siwon memang sangat bagus, namun tindakan dan keputusan Siwon dengan kebijakan perekrutannya membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan. Berulang kali, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tidak bisa merekrut lebih banyak lagi, namun tetap saja Siwon mencari kandidat yang dianggapnya pantas mengisi posisi kosong di perusahaan mereka. Awalnya, Kyuhyun tidak masalah selama posisi yang diisi adalah posisi kosong namun ketika Siwon mulai menyampaikan pendapatnya bahwa beberapa posisi memerlukan beberapa orang untuk mengimbangi _work load_, hal itulah yang menjadi keberatan Kyuhyun.

Anehnya, _top management_ setuju saja dengan saran Siwon. Walau Kyuhyun tidak mengingkari setiap kandidat yang dipilih Siwon adalah orang-orang terbaik dan mampu untuk langsung terjun dalam bisnis perusahaan mereka, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan nominal yang ditawarkan oleh Siwon untuk gaji mereka.

"Kau kelihatan sedang kesal Kyuhyun-ssi. _I wonder why_." Suara bass itu menghentikan lamunan Kyuhyun, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di dunia nyata dan bukan ingatan masa lalu. Kyuhyun menatap gusar ke arah Siwon terutama setelah komentarnya tadi. Kyuhyun tahu kalau pria tampan dihadapannya itu sedang mengejeknya.

Hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang tidak begitu baik sejak keduanya bertanggung jawab untuk dua hal yang saling bertentangan.

"Oh, kau bisa melihat itu Siwon-ssi? Aku rasa kau tahu alasannya mengapa aku sekesal ini." Sindir Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dengan Siwon. Siwon sendiri bukannya merasa kesal atau marah dengan sindiran Kyuhyun, dia justru terkekeh geli.

Siwon sebenarnya geli melihat betapa cepatnya Kyuhyun naik pitam jika berurusan dengannya. Padahal jika sehari-hari, Kyuhyun adalah gunung es yang sulit untuk didekati apalagi didaki. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun hanya memiliki satu orang teman di perusahaan sebesar ini dan temannya itu juga sebentar lagi akan mengajukan cuti melahirkan sehingga dalam waktu dekat Kyuhyun benar-benar seorang diri.

_Well_, meski beberapa bulan yang lalu Siwon pernah melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin namun semua itu hanya sementara karena sebulan lalu Siwon melihat Changmin mencium mesra Kibum, asistennya, di _pantry_ departemen yang dia pimpin.

Menjijikan.

Siwon sangat tak menyukai _personal display of affection_ di kantor seperti itu. Namun Siwon tak berkata apapun karena saat itu sudah bukan lagi jam kerja. Beda persoalan jika mereka melakukannya di waktu bekerja. Keduanya sudah pasti akan mendapatkan surat peringatan bahkan Siwon tak segan-segan akan meminta Jung Jaejoong, yang tak lain dan tak bukan teman Kyuhyun, untuk mengeluarkan surat pemberhentian bekerja. Dia tak suka jika pekerjaan dicampuri dengan urusan pribadi.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya geli sekaligus terganggu dengan Kyuhyun.

Wanita ini.

Wanita yang menurut Siwon sangat manis dan cantik di saat bersamaan jika saja Kyuhyun mau sedikit saja memoles dirinya; wanita tangguh yang Siwon akui begitu profesional, ternyata hanya wanita biasa yang bisa hancur karena cinta.

Menggelikan.

Tapi Siwon tertarik. Sangat tertarik dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu susah Kyuhyun-ssi, namun Hyukjae-ssi perlu rekan kerja yang sesuai. Untuk itu aku merekrut Donghae-ssi untuk membantunya."

"Donghae-ssi? Lee Donghae? Konsultan yang sedang naik daun itu menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ini? Lee Donghae yang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tercengang dengan berita bagus yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Memangnya kau belum melihat data yang aku titipkan kepada Kibum tadi?" tanya Siwon bingung. Bukankah dia sudah meminta Kibum untuk menyerahkan dokumen berisi data lengkap Donghae kepada Kyuhyun agar bisa diselesaikan semua administrasi mengenai pegawai baru agar Donghae bisa segera bekerja tanpa ada gangguan? Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun kaget seperti itu?

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat bingung Siwon menjadi mengerti bahwa Kibum sekali lagi berulah. Kyuhyun menggemeletukan giginya, marah karena Kibum tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan hal ini terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_For you information_ Siwon-ssi, asistenmu itu baru menyerahkan kepadaku lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebelum dia pergi berkencan dengan Changmin."

"Apa? Lima belas menit yang lalu? Aku sudah memintanya untuk menyerahkan sejak siang tadi! Yang benar saja! Donghae-ssi butuh kontrak kerjanya besok pagi." Gerutu Siwon tak kalah kesal dengan Kyuhyun mengenai kinerja Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang terlihat marah sekali dengan tindakan ceroboh bawahannya tersebut, mulai merasa maklum dan akhirnya mengenyahkan sebentar egonya. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar lalu,

"Aku akan membuat kontrak kerja Donghae-ssi malam ini, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menjelaskan secara rinci hasil negosiasimu dengan Donghae-ssi. Aku tak sempat lagi membaca laporanmu." Tawar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus kepada Siwon untuk pertama kalinya.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, berusaha mencerna yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita yang selalu mengajaknya perang ini dengan tulus menawarkan bantuan. Padahal bisa saja Kyuhyun menolak dan baru membuat kontrak kerja itu esok hari sehingga membuat Siwon tampak seperti orang bodoh dan mempermalukan dirinya didepan Donghae karena baru bisa menyerahkan kontrak tersebut di siang hari. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum menenggakan kembali dan memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab,

"_I thought you never ask_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kali kerjasama.

Satu kali saling bertukar pikiran.

Satu kali berada di tempat yang sama tanpa ada perselisihan.

Apakah itu awal dari sesuatu?

Ya.

Itu awal dari sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon." sahut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan kepada Siwon yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, menyelesaikan beberapa laporan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding disebelah pintu ruangan Siwon, menunggu Siwon memberikan reaksi atas panggilannya. Begitu pria yang baru saja merubah gaya rambutnya sehingga tidak ada lagi poni menghalangi keningnya itu menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, pria tersebut langsung menyunggingkan senyum berlesung pipinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kyunnie! Kehormatan apa sampai kau datang ke pondokku yang hina ini?" goda Siwon melihat _rival_ sekaligus sahabat barunya itu datang ke ruangannya dengan wajah di tekuk menunjukkan keberatannya akan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya Siwon masih saja bisa menggodanya di saat dia sedang kesal seperti sekarang. Dengan cepat wanita tinggi itu mendekati Siwon sebelum dengan telak memukul lengan sahabatnya itu dengan map putih yang ada ditanggannya.

"Kau masih saja bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini? Kita _over budget_ Siwon! _Over budget_! Jika kau terus saja merekrut maka sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada bonus tahun ini." keluh Kyuhyun sambil terus saja memukul lengan Siwon dengan map tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon, pria itu hanya terkekeh saja dan menerima perlakukan Kyuhyun. Lagipula pukulan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan rencana penambahan pegawai sejak aku bergabung bukan? Bukankah sudah kau hitung ulang Kyu? Dan kau setuju saja dengan rencana itu ketika rapat evaluasi sebulan yang lalu."

"Itu ketika aku tidak berhadapan dengan penutupan salah satu kantor cabang kita di luar negeri karena situasi keamaanan di negara itu. Sekarang dengan adanya mutasi seluruh pegawai kita yang ada disana dan penempatan baru ditambah dengan penyesuaian gaji saat mereka berada disini, aku harus memutar otakku agar seluruh pegawai mendapatkan haknya Siwon!" gusar Kyuhyun kemudian tiba-tiba menghantamkan map itu ke meja Siwon, mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Siwon lalu tanpa permisi Kyuhyun mengambil rokok dan pematik milik Siwon dan bermaksud menyalakan batang kematian itu. Akan tetapi belum sempat Kyuhyun membakar tembakau itu, Siwon sudah lebih dulu mengambil rokok dan pematiknya.

"Hei!" pekiknya semakin kesal dengan ulah Siwon. Pria itu selalu saja mengambil batang rokok dari mulutnya tiap kali Kyuhyun hendak merokok. Kenapa Siwon tidak menyembunyikan saja rokoknya jika dia tidak suka Kyuhyun merokok didepannya?

"Hanya aku yang boleh merokok di ruanganku anak manis." Goda Siwon lagi sambil menyingkirkan rokok dan pematiknya untuk disimpan didalam laci. Kyuhyun merengut tak terima dengan alasan Siwon.

"Curang! Aku selalu membiarkanmu merokok di ruanganku!" protesnya keras. Siwon tertawa geli lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke belakang Kyuhyun. Pria itu lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Kyuhyun dan mulai memijat bahu itu perlahan sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Wanita sebaiknya jangan merokok Kyunnie, tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Bisiknya lalu mencium pipi bulat Kyuhyun.

Aneh?

Heran?

Tidak perlu merasa bingung.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, keduanya menjadi dekat setelah mau tidak mau mereka harus membereskan kesalahan Kibum tentang kontrak kerja Donghae tempo hari. Sejak itu baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tanpa sadar selalu mencari satu sama lain untuk berdiskusi baik mengenai pekerjaan atau bahkan sampai masalah pribadi. Siwon menjadi tempat mencurahkan isi hati untuk Kyuhyun dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Keduanya menjadi sahabat didalam dan diluar kantor meski setiap kali bertemu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun seperti tak puas jika tidak saling mengolok satu sama lain. Perseturuan mereka di awal pertemuan mereka sekarang berubah menjadi saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Memangnya kaum pria itu aman dari rokok? Justru kau akan segera mati karena kebiasaan merokokmu lebih parah dari aku! Dan jangan sembarangan mencium pipiku! Nanti pipiku bisa berjerawat karena terkontaminasi oleh sentuhanmu." Olok Kyuhyun meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Siwon berdecak kesal walau pijatannya masih terus dilakukannya.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk menggerutu soal itu Kyu?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka soal rokok. Jujur, Siwon memang tak suka dengan kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun, sama sepertinya, yaitu merokok. Siwon berniat membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan jika itu berhasil maka dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk berhenti juga.

Jika dia sanggup tentunya.

"Hm. Aku mau kau tidak merekrut siapa pun sampai tahun ini berakhir Siwon. Bisa bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya, menikmati pijatan Siwon.

"Bisa saja asal kau juga bisa membuat Sasuke mau menerima pekerjaan lebih sampai akhir tahun ini." Tawar Siwon menghentikan sejenak pijatannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Siwon melangkah ke depan Kyuhyun dan mendorong kursi yang diduduki oleh Kyuyun sedikit ke belakang. Siwon menunduk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya agar wajahnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, merasa menang karena Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak tawarannya dan dia bisa terus melakukan rencana kerjanya sesuai dengan perencanaan awal.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bereaksi datar. Dia menatap Siwon tanpa ekpresi sampai dia tahu arti senyum Siwon tersebut. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Siwon sampai jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja. Keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing dan jika mereka bergerak maju sedikit lagi, bisa di pastikan bibir keduanya akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda.

"Sasuke? Maksudmu Sasuke si pria _emo_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitam Siwon ke bibir joker pria tinggi tersebut. Kyuhyun bahkan menjilat bibirnya sendiri bermaksud menggoda Siwon.

Siwon sendiri semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang jauh dari _image_ yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun diluar ruangannya ini. Kyuhyun yang nakal, Kyuhyun yang menggoda, Kyuhyun yang bebas adalah Kyuhyun yang disukai oleh Siwon. Bukan berarti Siwon tidak menyukai Kyuhyun yang galak, tegas, dan profesional, namun sisi lain wanita yang menjadi _frenemies_nya ini begitu menarik di mata Siwon.

Mereka berdua sudah sering memainkan permainan menggoda lawan jenis ini sejak mereka menyelesaikan perdebatan di antara keduanya. Lalu sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun?

Entahlah.

Sahabat mungkin?

Atau kekasih?

Hubungan tanpa status?

Yang pasti keduanya tahu mereka saling tertarik dengan satu sama lain. Hanya saja apakah rasa itu cinta seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun rasakan kepada Changmin atau hanya sekedar kagum?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya untuk saat ini.

Jika di masa depan?

Sekali lagi, entahlah.

"Ya Kyu. Sasuke yang itu. Dia satu-satunya yang sanggup untuk memimpin dua kantor cabang sekaligus. Kantor kita beruntung Sasuke mau menjadi kepala di salah satu kantor cabang kita yang bermasalah. Padahal, aku yakin tawaran yang lebih baik daripada tawaran dariku menunggunya selepas dia berhenti dari perusahaan keluarganya…" suara bass Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatap kembali mata Siwon dan ketika Siwon sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun lah yang meneruskan kalimat gantung itu.

"Namun dia memilih untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini. Hm, sebenarnya aku punya dugaan untuk itu tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Goda Kyuhyun lagi lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi agar memperlebar jarak antara dia dan Siwon.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Siwon sambil menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya, penasaran dengan rahasia yang diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, mengenai salah satu kepala cabang paling jenius dan berkinerja baik di perusahaan mereka.

"Tentu saja dan jika syaratmu agar untuk tidak merekut lagi adalah Sasuke, maka aku bisa melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin dan menerima tawaran Siwon. Jawaban itu sungguh di luar dugaan Siwon. Pria itu terkejut namun dia tetap tersenyum dan cukup terpukau dengan kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun yang yakin bisa membuat Sasuke menerima pekerjaan dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Siwon memastikan sekali lagi.

"Sungguh! Jadi, _deal_?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Siwon, tanda kesepakatan mereka. Siwon melihat ke tangan putih itu sebelum kembali tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Deal_."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, sini rokoknya. Aku ingin merokok. Aku malas kalau harus kembali ke ruanganku."

"Berhenti saja Kyu. Sudah aku bilang rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apalagi kau itu perempuan. Suatu saat kau akan menikah dan memiliki anak. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan anakmu?"

"Dan aku katakan sekali lagi bahwa kau juga sama Siwonnie. Jika kau ingin aku berhenti maka kau juga harus berhenti. Aku tidak mau datang ke pemakamanmu karena jelas bahwa kau akan mati lebih dulu daripada aku karena kebiasaan merokokmu itu melebihi kebiasaanku."

"Apa aku mendengar nada cemas di suara seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi kalau aku mati apa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Tentu bodoh. Memang siapa lagi yang sanggup berteman denganku selain kau?!"

"Oh, manis sekali. Aku semakin mencintaimu baby Kyu."

"Cih. Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan untukku, Siwonnie. Sana rayu saja Kibum. Siapa tahu dia akan mencampakan Changmin dan jika itu terjadi, oh… _Let's just say there's going to be a big party in my place and you're invited_." Kelakar Kyuhyun mencoba melucu didepan Siwon. Tapi siapa yang dia bohongi?

Walau mereka berdua baru dekat selama beberapa bulan, namun _chemistry_ diantara mereka sudah seperti sahabat selama bertahun-tahun. Salahkan kepada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang mengharuskan keduanya terus bersama.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di meja kerjanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan setengah kesal setengah iba. Kedua lengannya dia silangkan didepan dada sebelum Siwon mengatakan apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"_Damn Kyu_! _You're still can't move on from him huh? _Seharusnya lupakan saja pecundang itu!" geram Siwon kala melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku dengan masa lalu percintaannya. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun memendam kebencian kepada Changmin dan Kibum. Hal itu tidaklah bagus dimata Siwon.

"Dia mematahkan hatiku begitu saja Siwon, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari wanita lemah sepertiku? Tentu aku masih sakit hati." Kilah Kyuhyun membela diri. Kyuhyun tak mau disalahkan oleh Siwon karena untuk hal ini, dirinya berhak untuk marah dan sakit hati.

Siwon menghela nafas lalu bergerak kembali ke belakang Kyuhyun. Pria itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk bahu Kyuhyun sembari meletakan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalas rengkuhan Siwon dengan menggenggam kedua lengan Siwon yang melingkar dibahunya. Kedunya terdiam sesaat sampai Siwon memecah kesunyian mereka berdua.

"Ternyata membuat kedua pasangan itu diturunkan jabatannya tidak juga membuatmu puas ya." Ujar Siwon pelan membuat Kyuhyun terkikik dengan kalimat itu.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan aku yang merekayasa agar mereka di demosi Siwonnie."

"Tidak merekayasa, tapi kau dengan gamblang menunjukkan kesalahan mereka berdua kepada atasan kita." jelas Siwon sambil mengangkat dagunya karena Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon.

"Mereka memang salah Siwon. Mereka pantas mendapatkan peringatan karena lalai dalam bekerja dan juga karena tindakan tak senonoh ketika berada dalam lingkungan kerja. Akan sangat tidak adil jika kita membiarkan mereka begitu saja." Kelit Kyuhyun masih tak mau disalahkan akan tindakannya melaporkan Changmin dan Kibum yang kepergok berciuman di tangga darurat kantor.

"Aku paham Kyu. Bukankah aku sendiri yang menemui Jaejoong dan memintanya memberikan surat peringatan kepada mereka berdua sekaligus meminta _kwajangnim_ untuk menurunkan jabatan mereka? Aku juga yang meminta kepadanya agar Kibum dan Changmin menjadi bawahanmu. Kau masih belum puas juga?" tanya Siwon sedikit tak suka dengan sikap pendendam Kyuhyun. Siapa yang sangka jika wanita yang cenderung diam ini adalah seorang yang begitu mudah tersulut amarahnya. Ditambah Kyuhyun sulit memaafkan siapa saja yang berani melukai hatinya apalagi mempermainkannya.

Beruntung rasa tak suka Kyuhyun kepadanya dulu murni untuk urusan pekerjaan. Terbukti setelah mereka menyelesaikan perbedaan persepsi mereka berdua dan mencoba untuk mengerti cara kerja masing-masing, keduanya justru menjadi tim yang solid yang diandalkan oleh perusahaan untuk meningkatkan kinerja perusahaan dari aspek sumber daya manusia.

Maka dari itu, Siwon yang mulai mengenal karakter Kyuhyun, tak ingin sahabatnya itu di selimuti terus menerus oleh dendam. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga jika terus menuangkan seluruh perhatian dan waktunya hanya untuk Changmin. Kyuhyun lebih baik dari itu dan Siwon yakin suatu hari Kyuhyun akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik seribu kali lipat daripada Changmin.

Seseorang seperti dirinya.

Siwon tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Seseorang seperti dirinya?

Seseorang yang lebih baik dari Changmin untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun?

Dia?

Siwon menatap wajah manis dan berkarisma milik Kyuhyun, yang terkadang tak terlihat karena penampilannya yang asal, dengan serius. Mata hitam itu menelusuri setiap inci dari wajah Kyuhyun sampai si empunya sedikit risih dengan tatapan Siwon dan salah tingkah sendiri. Kyuhyun pun memanglingkan wajahnya dan berdeham sendiri, berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari betapa tampannya Siwon ketika sedang serius seperti itu.

Sementara Siwon, pria itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dari wajah ke seluruh bagian dari Kyuhyun. Rambut pendek ikal sebahu Kyuhyhun yang tampak tak terurus; kacamata minus yang sudah seharusnya di buang saja karena selain sangat kuno, Siwon bisa melihat ada sedikit retak di dekat tangkainya; _blazer_ Kyuhyun yang sekarang Kyuhyun pakai cukup bagus, walau Siwon yakin Jaejoonglah yang memilihkan _blazer_ itu, namun sayang Kyuhyun tidak bisa memadukannya dengan celana atau rok yang tepat sehingga dia terlihat seperti salah kostum.

Pandangan itu kembali ke fokus awal yaitu wajah. Wajah tanpa _make up_ itu.

Siwon memandang satu per satu bagian wajah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai dari mata, jendela hati seseorang. Mata coklat madu yang besar itu tertutup oleh lensa kacamata dan sinarnya sedikit redup karena semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Pipi itu masih belum mau meninggalkan _baby fat_ yang seharusnya terkikis oleh usia, namun untuk kasus Kyuhyun, masa muda akan terus mengikutinya, membuatnya harus mau menerima gelar _baby face_. Belum lagi kulit putihnya menambah rona-rona di pipi itu tercetak dengan jelas. Hidung mancung yang tak perlu di otak-atik lagi oleh _make up_ apalagi operasi plastik seperti beberapa wanita yang Siwon kenal. Lalu bibir itu, bibir penuh nan merah merekah yang mengundang Siwon untuk memagutnya.

…

Tunggu dulu.

Sial! Apa itu tadi?

"Siwon." Suara panggilan Kyuhyun memutus pikiran Siwon akan hal aneh yang tiba-tiba singgah dibenaknya.

Apa dia tadi baru saja memikirkan kalau Kyuhyun itu begitu…

Siwon mengusap wajahnya, bukan saja karena gerah dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya disesuaikan dengan jabatan Kyuhyun sekarang namun karena dia baru saja menyadari betapa cantik Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Benar-benar cantik.

Dan menarik.

Wanita pertama yang membuat Siwon tak bisa mengalihkan sedetik pun pandangannya dari dirinya.

"Siwon." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini Siwon sadar betul dirinya sudah terjerat jaring cinta Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh Tuhan! Ini buruk!"

"Huh?"

_Well_, Siwonnie… Tuhan punya banyak cara untuk mendekatkan hamba-Nya kepada seseorang yang mungkin adalah jodohmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau. Menyukai Kyuhyun? Yang benar? Kau tidak bercanda bukan!"

"Sssttt! Bisakah kau tidak bicara sekeras itu? Kau ingin Kyunnieku mendengarnya? Dia ada disana dengan istrimu!"

"Kyunniemu? Sejak kapan? Dan mereka cukup jauh Siwon. Tak mungkin mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita."

"Sejak aku memutuskan kalau dia menjadi milikku! Jauh apanya? Mereka itu di sebelah ruangan ini!"

"Terserah. Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Lalu apa tadi itu? Milikmu? Memangnya kau siapanya Kyuhyun? Pacar bukan. Suami apalagi. Sahabat saja baru beberapa bulan ini! Seharusnya aku yang lebih pantas menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai milikku."

"Dan kau akan berakhir di sofa sobat jika Jaejoong tahu kalau kau baru saja mengatakan akan menjadikan Kyuhyun milikmu. Ah! Ada yang lebih cocok daripada sofa."

"Apa?"

"Peti mati. _Rest in peace my brother. You'll always be remembered in my heart_."

Plak!

"Aduh! Hei! Ini kepala jeniusku Yun!"

"Jenius darimana? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Bodoh lagi! Seharusnya kau malu. Baru saja istrimu melahirkan bayi laki-laki untukmu, kau justru menggoda wanita lain. Pria macam apa kau ini?!"

"Diamlah kuda! Aku hanya bergurau! Awas kalau kau mengatakan yang tadi kepada Boojae! Akan aku kebiri kau!"

"Terserah. Jadi bagaimana ini Yun? Aku harus mendapatkan Kyuhyun!"

"Harus?"

"Harus!"

"Sederhana saja. Buat dia melupakan Changmin dan kalian akan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya."

Plak!

"Aduh! Sakit kuda!"

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu beruang jelek! Usul lain yang lebih berguna!"

"Ya ampun… Begitu saja harus aku juga yang turun tangan. Aku punya masalah lebih besar dari masalah percintaanmu Wonnie. Perusahaanku sedang kebanjiran pekerjaan dan aku tidak punya cukup pegawai dan…"

"_Stop_! Kenapa jadi kau yang mengeluh kepadaku? Usul bung, usul!"

"Cih. Dasar bodoh! Begitu saja tidak tahu! Ya, kau ajak Kyuhyun kencan saja! Buat dirinya senang. Buat dia merasa nyaman sebagai Kyuhyun dan bukan sebagai perempuan lain. Terima dia apa adanya."

"Kyuhyun apa adanya?"

"Apa adanya."

"?"

"Wonnie. Kyuhyun bukan wanita yang romantis tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai hal-hal manis. Perlakukan dia sebagaimana aku memperlakukan Boojae tapi dengan gaya Kyuhyun."

"!"

"Kau sudah mengerti? Bagus. Sekarang ajak penggila _bubble tea_ itu keluar dari rumahku. Aku ingin bertiga saja dengan Boojae dan _baby boy_ku. Binnie sayang! Appa datang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapatkan ide dari suami Jung Jaejong a.k.a. Jung Yunho, yang secara tak terduga adalah sahabatnya saat masih di sekolah menengah atas, Siwon melancarkan serangan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Berbagai trik-trik dan petuah cinta dilakukan oleh Siwon untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun. Mulai dari selalu membantu Kyuhyun untuk hal-hal kecil di kantor, memberikan hadiah atas keberhasilan Kyuhyun di kantor atau _event_ tertentu, mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan untuk sekedar melepas penat pekerjaan, nonton bioskop atau dvd bersama di rumah masing-masing secara bergantian, makan malam, atau hanya sekedar minum-minum di café dan berbincang apa saja.

Akan tetapi semua itu ternyata tak membuahkan hasil apapun untuk Siwon. Pria itu tahu semua usahanya tak berguna ketika Kyuhyun tampak ceria berada dalam pelukan lelaki lain.

Bukan.

Bukan Changmin.

Changmin sudah hilang dari pikiran Kyuhyun.

Changmin bukanlah ancaman berarti bagi Siwon.

Bukan.

Lelaki yang kini memeluk dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria Jepang yang telah di promosikan menjadi manager pemasaran yang baru. Pria yang dulu sempat ada dalam perbincangan antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Pria yang Siwon kira sudah berhubungan dekat seorang wanita Jepang, bawahan Sasuke sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi ternyata Siwon salah. Naruto bukanlah alasan mengapa Sasuke mau menerima pekerjaan yang dua kali lipat dari pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia terima kala itu. Naruto bukan alasan mengapa Sasuke terlihat berbeda, bukan pria _emo_ seperti yang dia dan Kyuhyun sangka sebelumnya.

Bukan Naruto.

Melainkan Kyuhyun lah alasannya.

Pantas saja Kyuhyun begitu percaya diri dengan tawaran Siwon waktu itu. Pantas saja Siwon merasa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu itu ternyata adalah perasaan Sasuke kepada Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu tahu dan dia mempergunakan itu walau hasil akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri menerima pria itu.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya perpaduan antara kesal, muram, sakit hati dan ingin tertawa.

Dia merasa bodoh, konyol, pengecut.

Seharusnya jika dia lebih berani, jika dia lebih aktif, lebih menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun adalah bunga yang mengundang banyak kumbang berdatangan sehingga Kyuhyun bukan miliknya sendiri.

Bukan miliknya.

Tidak lagi.

"_Shit! Don't show that smile Kyu. Don't show me that you're happy without me! Don't! Don't be happy! Don't ever be happy… Without me…_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah perginya Siwon. Wajahnya langsung murung begitu pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapanya terlebih dulu. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa sandiwara mereka sudah selesai.

Sandiwara?

Ya, sandiwara.

Kyuhyun hanya bersandiwara dengan Sasuke agar Siwon mengira dirinya sudah memilih pria lain selain Siwon.

Pertanyaannya adalah mengapa?

Mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan itu?

Alasannya karena…

"Kalau anda begitu mencintai Siwon-san, Kyuhyun-san, lalu mengapa anda meminta saya melakukan hal ini?"

"Karena aku mencintainya, makanya aku melakukan ini Sasuke-san. Siwon lebih baik bersama wanita lain daripada wanita membosankan dan tidak menarik sepertiku. Dia tidak cocok denganku."

Alasannya karena Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon namun tak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bersama dengannya.

Hancurnya kisah cinta bersama Changmin, sikap Kibum yang selalu merendahkan dirinya karena penampilannya, dan bagaimana sempurnanya Siwon di mata Kyuhyun, membuat wanita itu rendah diri dan merasa tak sepadan untuk Siwon.

Sebagai rekan kerja mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat bekerja sama dengan Siwon.

Sebagai sahabat mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk berbagi kisah lucu dan menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah.

Namun sebagai kekasih atau lebih, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang itu.

Masih banyak wanita yang memiliki kelebihan yang lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan yang Kyuhyun yakini mampu untuk membahagiakan Siwon. Kyuhyun yakin itu dan karena keyakinan itu pula Kyuhyun ingin menyadarkan Siwon bahwa rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun hanya rasa sesaat. Rasa yang timbul karena kebersamaan mereka di tempat kerja. Bukan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Kyuhyun yakin setelah Siwon bertemu dengan wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik, jauh lebih hebat daripada dirinya, maka Siwon akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sama seperti Changmin.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun tahu dia takkan sanggup untuk menghadapi perpisahan itu.

Kyuhyun tak mau menghadapinya sehingga ini satu-satunya jalan.

"_You won't be happy Siwonnie. You won't be happy if you're with me._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Terlambat bung. Wanita itu sudah berada disana dengan Sasuke, menikmati kemesraan mereka seakan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

_Apa ini?_

_Mengapa aku ada disini?_

_Apa yang aku lakukan disini?_

_Mengapa dia ada disana?_

_Mengapa semua terlihat bahagia sedangkan aku…_

_Kau…_

_Mengapa kau juga sama seperti mereka?_

_Mengapa?_

Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak Siwon. Semakin lama dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, semakin dia terbakar oleh api cemburu.

Mesra?

Dunia hanya milik berdua?

Bahagia?

Sasuke dan Kyuhyun?

_Well_, siapa yang bilang demikian?

Yang benar adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun!

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sialan!

"Minggir brengsek! Dia milikku!" tegas Siwon sebelum meninju rahang Sasuke sangat keras sampai pria bermarga Uchiha itu terjungkal dari kursinya.

Semua orang yang berada dalam perayaan kecil atas keberhasilan Sasuke mendapatkan klien besar pun menarik nafas dan membuka rahang mereka selebar-lebarnya. Mereka tercengang dengan tindakan Siwon yang bisa berakibat buruk untuknya.

"Siwonnie!" pekik Kyuhyun yang juga kaget dengan sikap Siwon. Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan bermaksud mendekati Sasuke namun niat itu terhenti karena tangannya digenggam oleh Siwon.

"Lepask…" belum selesai Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu, bibirnya sudah dikuasai oleh bibir Siwon.

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan kuat, dengan segala perasaannya yang memuncah hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Begitu cepat Siwon mencium Kyuhyun, begitu cepat pula ciuman itu berakhir. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena dicium oleh Siwon, dihadapan semua rekan kerja mereka, didepan Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun.

Sementara Siwon, pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun dan menangkup wajah cantik itu di kedua tangannya dan berkata,

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengumbar senyum bahagiamu untuk pria lain Kyu. Aku satu-satunya yang berhak untuk itu. Aku yang mencintaimu! Aku yang sanggup membuatmu bahagia! Aku, Kyu dan bukan pria lain!"

"T-tidak. Kita hanya tem…"

"_Don't! Don't say that! I'm not your friend!_"

"…"

"_I'm your future husband, baby. No one but me, you hear me! No one! You're mine_."

"Wonnie…"

"_So don't you dare be happy with him _atau aku bunuh dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**So don't you dare be happy with him **_**atau aku bunuh dia. **GYA! _Oh my God_! Romantis sekali Kyu! Aku suka, suka, suka!" pekik Jaejoong senang bukan main ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit bingung dengan semua yang terjadi dengannya belakang ini. Walau Kyuhyun tidak menutupi bahwa hatinya senang dan bahagia karena ternyata Tuhan berkata lain dan membiarkan cintanya tumbuh mekar dengan sangat indah. Mungkin belum sempurna berkembang namun Kyuhyun akan menyirami bunga cintanya bersama dengan Siwon sampai saat bunga itu benar-benar mekar dengan sempurna maka cintanya pun akan berakhir dengan indah.

Kyuhyun mengingat lagi peristiwa itu, saat Siwon dengan gagah berani mengungkapkan cintanya di depan banyak orang kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum kala mengingat kata-kata cinta dan betapa posesifnya Siwon kepadanya. Walau Kyuhyun menyesalkan akibat yang terjadi dari pengakuan cinta yang di daulat sebagai pernyataan cinta paling romantis di abad ini. _Declare by one and only Jung Jaejoong_.

Siwon mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja karena dia telah menggunakan kekerasan terhadap Sasuke. Walau yang bersangkutan tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali namun Siwon ingin bersikap profesional dan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Maka dari itu, Siwon mengundurkan diri dan menerima tawaran kerja dari Yunho.

Tapi itu adalah hasil sampingan dari pengakuan cinta Siwon.

Apa hasil akhirnya?

Tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun yang menerima cinta Siwon.

Bagaimana bisa?

Katakan saja jika Siwon ternyata sangat pandai membujuk. Memang itulah keahliannya. Dia harus pandai bernegosiasi dan membujuk calon-calon pegawai yang berpotensial agar mau bergabung dengan perusahaannya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Siwon.

Sedikit cium, peluk dan sentuhan-sentuhan yang tak pernah Kyuhyun rasakan sebelumnya dan sedikit rasa sakit ketika dirinya memadu kasih dengan Siwon di hari dan tempat yang istimewa, membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia cantik dan spesial.

Lalu, masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya luluh dan menerima cinta Siwon?

Jika ya, mari kita memutar balik kisah manis keduanya.

_**Flashback**_

"Siwonnie… Haruskah kau pergi? A-aku bisa membelamu di depan _kwajangnim_ karena masalah ini juga disebabkan olehku. Siwonnie… Aku tak mau kau yang bertanggung jawab sendirian. A-aku… A-aku tak pant…"

"Sshh… _You're worth everything in this world baby_. _You're worth it_. Aku mencintaimu dan jika untuk bisa mencintaimu aku harus melawan siapa pun di dunia ini maka aku sanggup sayang. Aku sanggup."

"Wonnie…"

"Aku hanya pergi dari perusahaan ini Kyunnie, bukan dari hidupmu. Jadi, jangan kaget jika tiba-tiba aku datang membawa mawar dan melamarmu ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mawar dan lamaran bukanlah yang pertama kali datang ke hadapan Kyuhyun setelah pengunduran diri Siwon. Akan tetapi Siwon tetap melakukan dan membawakan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun sampai membuat wanita manis itu bergeming dalam keterkejutannya lalu tertawa lepas.

Semua orang yang berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu memasuki ruangannya. Salah satunya adalah Changmin dan Kibum. Keduanya begitu penasaran sehingga mereka mengintip ruangan Kyuhyun.

Baik Changmin dan Kibum, keduanya membuka mulut mereka dengan sangat lebar karena terkejut mendapati ruangan Kyuhyun penuh dengan foto-foto Kyuhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi. Meski banyak diantaranya ada Jaejoong dan beberapa rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang lain, bahkan Changmin dan Kibum ada didalam foto-foto tersebut, namun fokus utama selalu Kyuhyun.

Semua foto mengisi setiap sudut ruang kerja Kyuhyun tersebut, tapi yang begitu menarik perhatian adalah beberapa foto yang ditempel di layar komputer Kyuhyun. Disana ada tiga buah foto dengan tulisan di bawahnya.

Foto yang pertama menunjukkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas sampai membuat kedua matanya menyipit dan pipinya memerah cantik. Kyuhyun ingat dimana foto itu diambil. Foto itu diambil ketika Siwon datang ke ruangannya saat mereka berdua sedang lembur sambil membawakan makanan kesukaannya karena Kyuhyun ingin sekali memakan makanan tersebut. Yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kala itu adalah karena Siwon mengatakan bahwa dia seperti seorang suami yang sedang memenuhi keinginan istrinya yang sedang mengidam. Kyuhyun tak mengira Siwon sempat mengambil fotonya saat itu.

Foto itu diberi label _'Sweet baby Kyunnie. She's like a child when she laughs like that. Keep laughing baby. I love your laughter more than my abs.'_

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah karena Siwon sempat-sempatnya mengatakan tentang perut kotak-kotaknya itu. Tanpa perlu ditulis pun, Kyuhyun tahu perisi bertapa maniaknya Siwon terhadap perut kotak-kotak.

Foto kedua menunjukkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan jendela ruang kerjanya dan menatap hampa keluar jendela. Satu bulir airmata tercetak jelas mengalir dari pelupuk matanya membasahi pipi bulatnya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap foto kedua itu dengan senyum pahit. Foto itu kemungkinan diambil Siwon saat dia tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang meluapkan semua kesedihannya dan berusaha melupakan cintanya kepada Changmin. Kyuhyun ingat kala itu Kyuhyun kembali melihat betapa bahagianya Changmin ketika bersama dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun saat itu mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah dia bisa bahagia?

Kyuhyun membaca label foto itu dan senyum itu kembali ke wajah manisnya, meski tak perlu dipungkiri, mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca karena tulisan Siwon di foto itu.

'_She's beautiful. Even when she's crying, she's beautiful. I envy those tears that could be there for her but I wish those tears could back off until they're rolling down again when I'm making her happy. Yes, baby. I want you to cry out of happiness. Happiness with me.'_

Dan Foto ketiga adalah yang paling membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Foto ketiga adalah foto _self portrait_nya dengan Siwon. Keduanya bergaya lucu dan sedikit gila dengan Siwon yang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Foto biasa yang ada di setiap pertemanan seseorang. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, foto itu yang mengingatkan dia betapa Siwon begitu hangat; betapa Siwon begitu berarti dalam hidupnya; betapa Siwon begitu menyayanginya entah sebagai sahabat atau sebagai lawan jenis.

Kyuhyun menyentuh foto ketiga itu dan membaca labelnya.

'_Enemies, friends or lover. Doesn't matter. I love you_.'

"_Jerk_." Olok Kyuhyun meski senyum itu semakin terkembang dan satu kalimat yang diutarakan Kyuhyun setelahnya mungkin akan membuat Siwon terbang ke langit ketujuh jika dia berada disana. Kalimat itu,

"_I love you too._"

Sayangnya momen indah Kyuhyun hancur dengan komentar bodoh dari pasangan bodoh, Changmin dan Kibum. Keduanya secara bersamaan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana caranya Siwon bisa masuk kesini dan menempelkan semua foto ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Siwonnie, ini…"

"_Dinner on the rooftop, just like you always wanted_."

Dan keduanya menikmati makan malam sederhana berupa salad, ayam goreng dari restoran cepat saji, dan minuman bersoda dengan makanan penutup puding coklat sambil menatap pemandangan kota di malam hari.

Tidak ada bintang.

Tidak ada dekorasi cantik dan lagu romantis.

Hanya ada pijar lampu dari gedung bertingkat dan suara kendaraan yang samar-samar terdengar dari bawah gedung perkantoran tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, acara makan malam yang disiapkan oleh Siwon membuatnya senang dan terharu karena pria itu mengingat keinginannya untuk merasakan kebersamaan dengan kekasih di atas atap. Hanya Kyuhyun dan pria yang dia cintai.

…

Kyuhyun menengadah menatap Siwon yang duduk disampingnya. Matanya membulat karena Siwon ternyata sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta. Wajah Kyuhyun merona dan dia pun memanglingkan wajah. Hanya saja, Siwon bertindak cepat dan menahan wajah manis itu dengan tangannya. Siwon mengarahkan wajah itu untuk kembali menatapnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jemarinya di pipi Kyuhyun sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali Kyu. Cantik sekali." Begitu ucapan Siwon sebelum bibir joker itu menempel dibibir penuh Kyuhyun.

Ciuman tanpa nafsu itu menjadi awal luluhnya pertahanan Kyuhyun dan memudarkan rasa rendah dirinya.

Malam itu, Siwon menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun apa adanya. Kyuhyun merasakan melalui ciuman itu bahwa Siwon mencintai dirinya, menganggapnya cantik luar dan dalam.

_**End Flashback**_

Luar dan dalam.

Dirinya cantik di mata Siwon luar dan dalam.

Dia sepadan untuk menjadi pendamping Siwon.

Dia wanita yang dicintai oleh Siwon.

Dan perasaan itu berbalas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi jika meruntun kejadian demi kejadian sebelum dia bertemu dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak pernah bahagia meski saat itu dia sedang bersama dengan Changmin. Ada sesuatu yang hampa didalam hatinya. Ada kekosongan yang entah mengapa tak bisa diisi oleh Changmin meskipun mereka terlihat lengkap dan senang.

Lalu Siwon datang dan segalanya berubah.

Kyuhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Bertengkar, bercanda, menangis, dan berusaha memahami satu sama lain dalam kasih sayang yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, membuat hidup Kyuhyun terasa lengkap. Lubang hitam yang terus terbuka akhirnya tertutup dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membukanya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey beautiful_."

"_Hey you're self handsome_."

Siwon memeluk tubuh yang tengah menikmati semilir angin di bukit kecil itu dari belakang. Pria yang berbahagia seratus, ah bukan, seribu bahkan sejuta kali itu menyematkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang dan bahu Kyuhyun sebelum menaruh kecupan demi kecupan di leher, pipi, pelipis dan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Geli sayang." Keluh Kyuhyun namun keluhan itu berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya yang justru memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih untuk suaminya menjelajah setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Suami?

Ya, suami.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun resmi menikah sejak hari ini. Setahun setelah pengakuan cinta Siwon keduanya memutuskan menikah. Lalu saat ini, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka di sebuah pulau tropis di Asia Tenggara.

"Sedang apa sendirian disini baby? Kau tidak dingin?" tanya Siwon yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon sendiri tidak memaksa sang istri untuk menjawabnya secara detail.

"Lihat ini baby Kyu. Moonbin semakin lucu saja. Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa pasangan aneh itu bisa memiliki malaikat kecil setampan dan selucu ini? Tuhan sungguh berbaik hati kepada mereka." Gerutu Siwon sambil menunjukkan foto keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong yang dikirimkan melalui ponsel pintarnya.

"Hush! Seharusnya kau tidak mengeluh soal mereka Wonnie. Seharusnya kau bersimpati saja kepada Moonbin." Nasihat Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Bersimpati?"

"Ya, bersimpati. Simpati karena Moonbinnie harus memiliki orang tua aneh seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong." Keduanya tergelak bersama karena gurauan mereka sendiri, tak peduli dengan dua pasang telinga di Korea yang panas karena pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, aku juga menerima undangan pernikahan dari Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san. Akhirnya mereka menikah juga."

"Akhirnya. Aku sampai bosan mendengar keluhan tak bermutumu yeobo. Kau masih saja cemburu dengan Sasuke-san padahal kau tahu kami hanya bersandiwara."

"Baby, dia itu akan selalu menjadi ancaman sampai dia melepas masa lajangnya dan aku sangat senang akhirnya pria _emo _itu bisa menaklukan hati Naruto-san. Si pirang satu itu juga sama saja. Sudah tahu dia cinta mati kepada Sasuke-san tapi masih saja suka tebar pesona dengan pria lain. Mereka itu pasangan gila sayang, gila!"

Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon mengomel sendirian karena dia lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lepas.

Dia bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Dia telah menikah. Pekerjaannya dan Siwon berjalan dengan baik. Semua temannya juga telah menemukan pasangan masing-masing dan menikmati kehidupan mereka.

Ya, dalam hidup pasti ada kerikil-kerikil tajam yang menjadi penghalang langkah untuk maju ke depan, namun baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan saling melindungi kaki pasangan mereka. Keduanya akan berusaha menjadi alas kaki yang bisa menutupi rasa sakit dari kerikil tajam tersebut.

Hidupnya lengkap dengan Siwon disisinya dan akan lebih lengkap ketika Tuhan bersedia menitipkan malaikat kecilnya kepada dirinya dan Siwon.

"Baby."

"Hm?"

"_Don't be happy. Don't ever be happy_."

"_Why_?"

"_Don't you dare be happy with someone else. Your happiness belongs to me_."

"_Posessive bastard_."

"_I am and I will always be. So, you're not allowed to leave me. Understand_?!"

"_Loud and clear honey. Loud and clear_."

Ya. Kyuhyun bahagia.

Dia bahagia.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Yeobo."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran untuk merubah penampilanku? Bukankah kau ingin aku tampak lebih modis? Kau bahkan melarangku membeli lensa kontak dan hanya mengizinkanku mengganti model kacamataku. Aku hanya menggunakan lensa kontak satu kali di hari pernikahan kita."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Kau itu sudah cantik jadi buat apa aku merubah penampilanmu lagi? Lagipula kacamata membuatmu lebih manis sayang."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Aku mencintaimu. Itu yang terpenting."

"Hm."

Siwon tersenyum menang saat Kyuhyun tidak memperpanjang masalah penampilan ini. Siwon tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia urung merubah penampilan Kyuhyun seperti yang pernah dia pikirkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tidak. Siwon tidak berkata bohong saat mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun cantik. Ucapan itu bukan sekedar untuk menyenangkan hati istri tercintanya tersebut.

Tidak, bukan itu.

Kyuhyunnya memang cantik.

Sangat cantik.

Untuk itu, sebagai seorang suami, sudah sepantasnya dia melindungi kecantikan sang istri dari mata pria hidung belang yang tidak punya malu, menatap istrinya seolah-olah mereka punya hak untuk itu.

Mereka harus sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu miliknya. Semua yang ada di diri Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Jadi hanya dirinya yang memiliki hak eksklusif untuk menatap kecantikan sang istri baik sekarang maupun nanti.

Siwon akan mempertahankan hak itu sampai dia mati dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil hak itu.

Hanya dia yang boleh berbahagia telah memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Kyuhyun.

Yang lain?

Terserah.

**END**


End file.
